New Beginnings
by jracd
Summary: Tiva Fanfic. Secrets are revealed about Tony and Ziva to their team during an investigation.
1. Chapter 1:Leave the Past to the Past

**Chapter 1: Leave the Past to the Past**

The alarm clock resounded against the barren walls. McGee yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea why he had taken on such a stupid task. However, here he was waking up in a house with nothing but a computer and a sofa bed. Nothing else…well, except the obnoxious alarm clock that was blaring in his ear.

He yawned again before picking up the phone to dial his sister's number. The phone rang multiple times. However, McGee knew not to hang up. She'd get the phone eventually.

"Hello." Tim McGee could hear in his sister's voice that she was still sleepy. "Is this you, Tim?"

"Yes." Tim groggily crawled out of bed. He shuffled through his duffle bag looking for clean clothes. He was sure that Tony would be teasing him over the wrinkles in his dress shirt and pants. "I stayed. I've stayed for a week here. This house isn't haunted. Sarah, there is no reason this place won't sell."

Sarah plopped back against her pillow. "Grandma….I…I just…Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Listen, Sis." Tim pulled out a towel from his bag. "I need to shower. I have work. I know you want to hold on to this place. But we need to sell it. You keep wanting to find things wrong to tell any buyer that you see. First, you tried to say the place may have termites or any other bug you could think of. Then you said you could swear you smelled mold. Now you claim it is haunted. Neither one of us needs this big house. It is time to sell it."

"Grandpa built that house with his own hands." Sarah bit her bottom lip. "That tree house in the back yard was where I got my first kiss. You built that thing a ma-bob in the attic that we swore we'd find alien life with. It was our place to be loud and carefree as kids and a place to get away from the parents when we were teens."

"I know, Sis." McGee did understand. He loved the place too. But it was going to rot down before either him or her would ever need a place this big. "Sometimes, we just need to put the past in the past. Someone else may need this place. It can be their new beginning."

Rachel huffed out in exasperation. "Fine!" She flipped over in bed to her belly. "But please pick an owner that has kids and not some spoilt rich person looking to make this into their showplace."

"It does have that potential…" McGee smiled baiting his sister.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim." She whined. "Promise that we both agree on buyers."

"As long as you actually pick a buyer." Tim smiled through the phone.

Sarah smiled back as she sat up. "Deal." She ran her hand through her brown locks. "Thanks for waking me up this early. I don't even have classes. It is Saturday. Doesn't Gibbs believe in giving you a weekend off?"

"Sometimes." McGee chuckled. "He actually said we get this weekend but Tony insisted on leaving early yesterday. Ziva agreed with Tony. I, of course, followed the pack. Until this morning, I realized I had never finished the last report."

Sarah laughed a little in a teasing voice. "So McGoofy got stuck working on a Saturday."

"You're a McGee too." Tim raised his eyebrows at that. Even if Sarah couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I know." She pulled her feet under her. "I just love that Tony teases you. He seems like your older brother."

"I guess Ziva seems like a sister." Tim stood holding up his shirt. He peered at it thinking Tony wouldn't tease him because Sarah was right. He wouldn't even come in today.

"No. Gross." Sarah hopped out of bed. "That would make Ziva and Tony siblings. That's gross…Maybe she's like your sister in law."

"That would make Tony and her married." McGee still stared at his shirt wondering why he hadn't hung it up the night before.

"Duh. I still agree with you on Tommy and Lisa." Sarah yawned as she stretched. She then proceeded. "I got to go, Tim. You've woke me up and now I'm craving some breakfast."

"Hey." Tim put his shirt down giving up hope for it. "You want to meet somewhere or I pick you up?"

"Sure." Sarah beamed. "I'd love to have breakfast with my big brother before he heads to work."

"Cool." Tim missed his sister sometimes. He rarely seen her due to work and her school. "I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"I'll be ready." Sarah started to hang up. She paused. "I love ya, Tim."

"Love you too, Sis." Tim grinned as he hung up the phone. They had started saying I love you to each other and their parents when their grandmother passed away only two short months after their grandfather. They wish they had told them more.

"That was hilarious!" Sarah laughed as she took her last bite of pancakes. "Mom was ready to flaw you."

"Yeah. But Grandpa saved me with his explanation of me being unique." Tim took a sip of his coffee. "Just don't tell Tony any of those stories."

"No problem." She shrugged. "He'd definitely torture you with that one."

Tim nodded half smiling. "Yeah. Ziva would help him."

Sarah placed her hand under her chin as she leaned on her elbow. "Do you think they have anything going on?"

"What? Who?" Tim sat back. "You mean Tony and Ziva?"

"Yeah. Tiva!" Sarah grinned.

"Great. You've mixed their name like Brangelina." Tim sighed. "No. I think they care a lot about each other. I know they get very jealous of one another. I also know that Tony would die for her. She'd do the same for him. But they would also die for me." Tim grinned at his little sister. "But they stick with the rules. Rule 12 to be exact."

"Well. I think they would make a great couple." Sarah semi pouted. "Rules are made to be broken."

"Maybe by you. Besides, Ziva has a boyfriend named Ray. Tony had been seeing E.J. They broke up though. Tony being Tony didn't let that last long. " Tim was interrupted by his phone vibrating. "Work."

Sarah nodded.

"Yes, boss. But I need to run my sister home." Tim placed the money on his table to pay for the breakfast. "No sir. I can bring her. Yes, I'll hurry. No. I haven't heard from Tony." Tim rubbed his neck. "Yes, sir. I'll be there. Yes. Now, Boss."

Tim shut his phone. "Hurry. Come on."

Sarah grabbed up her purse and followed him. "Where are we going?"

"Don't touch anything at the crime scene. Don't get in the way." Tim said as he sprinted towards his car. "As a matter of fact, you can catch a cab from there. I just don't have time to worry about you being here waiting on a cab. So you can catch one there."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Where are we going?"

Tim thrust his phone to his sister. "Here. Keep dialing Tony's number. Gibbs said he can't reach him."

Sarah nodded her head again. "IF I reach Tony, where do I tell him we are going? "

Sarah noticed the worried look on Tim's face. "TIM!:

McGee turned quickly to glance at her before answering. "Ziva's apartment."

**Author's NOTE: This is a Tiva fanfic. Because that is all I care to write about concerning NCIS. Love the show concerning all characters. Wouldn't want a one to go. Also love the drama. But TIVA keeps me tuning in each week. Please READ and REVIEW..that makes it fun to write. It also makes me want to add the next chapter when I read reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this at the beginning of this story. I don't own NCIS or any character associated with the NCIS tv show. I just write them for fun because TIVA is full of fun!**

**Chapter 2: Headaches vs. Heartaches**

Gibbs slapped the back of McGee's head. "Don't call me sir."

"Yes, Boss. I was just nervous. Considering it was Ziva's place." Tim glanced at his sister. Sarah was staying out of the way at least. But he hoped she'd stay and not catch a cab as he requested of her. If things were as bad as they looked, he'd need her for emotional support.

"Did you get a hold of Tony?" Gibbs bent down to inspect a pool of blood that seemed to seep into the carpet below him. He pointed to the spot. "Get a sample of this."

"Already did, Boss." McGee snapped a few more pictures of the spot of blood. He watched as Gibbs glanced at Sarah. "She'll stay out of the way, Boss."

Gibbs just nodded before he went to retrieve his ringing cell phone.

"Hello." Tony could hear the agitation in his boss's voice.

"It's me, Boss." Tony rubbed his head. "I …"

"Where the heck have you been?" Gibbs was yelling. It was profanity but Tony decided to censor that in his mind. Mainly because if Gibbs was cursing, Tony knew he was in big trouble.

"It's a long story, Boss. I…." Tony couldn't finish a word before more profanity was being stated loudly in his ear. "GIBBS! If you would stop a minute. I was mugged. My phone was taken. I don't have a thing to prove who I am. I've been laying in a back alley for I don't know how long. I have a huge lump on my head. I finally talked the paramedic into letting me call you!"

Gibbs closed his eyes. "Tony, where are you?"

"I'm right outside of Bella's Bakery." Tony rolled his neck.

"That's real close to Ziva's apartment." Gibbs noted.

Tony sighed. "I was bringing her breakfast. She wasn't feeling to well when I called her this morning."

"Stay there, Tony." Gibbs nodded his head towards McGee. "Tim, take care of the scene. I'll be back."

With that Gibbs left quickly. He arrived to see Tony seated on the backside of an ambulance. A police officer walked up. Gibbs flashed him his badge.

"I need this area secured." Gibbs told the officer.

"It was just a mugging. It happens some around here." The officer tried to explain.

"Listen real close…" Gibbs glanced at the officer's badge. "Officer Caudwell! This may have something to do with another crime scene. So secure this scene!"

"Yes, sir." The officer quickly walked away to follow Gibbs's orders.

"My head aches like I've been hit by a semi." Tony answered Gibbs questioning glare.

"Why were you so close to Ziva's place?" Gibbs glanced at Tony's head to see how bad the wound was.

"We sometimes run together on Saturday." Tony half smiled. "But this morning when I called she said her stomach was upset. I said I'd bring her some toast or bagels." Tony glanced over at a homeless man chowing down on what looked like Ziva's breakfast. "She's gonna be really angry. I tried calling but no answer."

"I didn't realize you and Ziva were social after work hours." Gibbs crossed his arms staring down at Tony.

"We're partners, Boss." Tony arched an eyebrow. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"What did she sound like this morning when you called her?" Gibbs ignored Tony's inquisition.

Tony shrugged. "She was just getting out of bed. She didn't feel well. Boss?"

"Hold on, Tony." Gibbs pulled out his phone. He dialed McGee.

"Hey, Boss." McGee answered from the other end of the line.

"What does Ziva's bed look like?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's made up, Boss." McGee shrugged. "Neat and tidy."

"Tony, is Ziva's bed always made when you go running?" Gibbs turned to address Tony.

"Why the h*ll are you asking about Ziva's bed?" Tony stood up.

"Answer me, Tony. It's important." Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"No." Tony swallowed. "She doesn't really worry about that until after. Boss, she was sick. She'd never make the bed up."

Gibbs nodded then spoke back into the phone. "Tim, check the laundry room. If there are dirty sheets, get them." Gibbs then hung up the phone.

"Tell me what is going on?" Tony insisted angrily this time.

"Ziva's missing." Gibbs watched the blood drain from Tony's face.

Tony weaved a little before falling back to sit. "I just talked to her. I should've made it quicker to her place."

"Was she alone, Tony?" Gibbs tried to bring Tony's attention back to working this like a case.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "YES! Who would she be with?"

"Ray." Gibbs answered. "He got in town a couple nights ago. I'll have to get a hold of him."

Tony felt confused. "Ray wasn't with her. She was sick."

"I get that she was sick." Gibbs could see the confusion and worry on Tony's face. "You gonna make it back to the office?"

"Yeah, Boss." Tony stood up again. "Do I need to go to the scene?"

"No. McGee has it under control. Let's go to the office so Abby can run some tests for us." Gibbs would leave out the fact that there was blood in the floor.

Back at Ziva's apartment…

"Tim." Sarah walked up to him. "I think you should get the trash too."

McGee turned around. "What?"

"Ziva's trash can." Sarah nodded towards the bathroom.

"Sure. I can get someone to bag it." McGee agreed.

"I think you should bag it yourself." Sarah half smiled.

McGee looked in the trashcan. "I think you're right. I need to get this to Abby myself."

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Yeah! This is TIVA! And that will be made clear later. Just stick with me and you will see TIVA in this story. LOTS of TIVA!**

**By the way, I don't write profanity..even though I know the rating is allowed for that. I rate that for safety in case some scenes get into sexual situations. Just thought I'd let you know why I put profanity as I do. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Suspect?**

Tony was waiting very impatiently on Gibbs. He rubbed his neck nervously then pushed his chair forward and back. Gibbs had told him to stay put when Abby called from the lab.

"But, Boss…." Tony tried to get permission to go as well. "I can help."

"I'll fill you in if need be, Tony." Gibbs glared his warning at Tony. "Keep checking over her phone records with McGee and try to think if you heard anything strange when you called."

With that Gibbs left leaving McGee to make sure Tony stayed put until further notice.

"What you got, Abs?" Gibbs walked up behind Abby.

Abby turned around quickly. She bit her lip. "Well, I got a lot. More than I should've. I mean …."

Gibbs handed Abby a CafPow then stared waiting. Abby took it and sat it down. "The best I've got is the blood isn't Ziva's."

"Do you know whose it is?" Gibbs leaned on the counter staring eagerly at Abby.

"That's good news. Right?" Abby half smiled.

"Abs." He reprimanded.

"Did McGee tell you what he found in the trash?" Abby rocked back on forth on her heels nervously. "Because I think that is more interesting."

"We'll get to that. The blood, Abs." Gibbs tried to be patient. He could tell Abby was worried about her friend Ziva.

"Fine. I ran the blood. Against Ziva's at first. NOT hers." Abby turned to the computer screen. "I know I already said that. Then I ran it against criminals…and nothing."

"Abby, whose blood is it? I don't have all day." Gibbs was losing his patience.

"It is Ray's." Abby shrugged. "I guess he was there when Tony called. Ziva just didn't want him to know."

"She's a private person, Abs." Gibbs stepped up. "What else you got?"

Abby looked very worried. "The pregnancy test was definitely hers. It has her DNA."

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. "And…"

"She's pregnant. Ziva's pregnant, Gibbs." Abby sat down as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "I'm really worried now. She's pregnant and missing. We have to find her."

"We will." Gibbs turned to walk away.

"Are you going to tell Tony?" Abby stood up and stated quickly.

"I know he can be protective of her, Abs. But he knows she was seeing Ray." Gibbs turned to look.

"He gets jealous." Abby blurted out.

"No. I think he's protective." Gibbs could tell there was more in his forensic scientist's head. But he hoped not. So he turned to walk out.

"There's more." Abby stopped him again. Gibbs turned to study her. Abby continued. "Timmy found sheets in her laundry hamper. I tested them too."

Gibbs turned. "Let me guess. Ray's and Ziva's fluids." Although Gibbs didn't want to think of his girls with their men. He knew Ziva was pregnant. Being with Ray seemed to be a given.

"Yeah." Abby really wasn't too excited about the news.

Gibbs turned to walk out. He stopped when Abby stated. "There's still more."

Gibbs looked perplexed. He gave Abby his glare saying.. "Let's have it."

"There was another male's fluids on the sheets." Abby quirked her lips nervously.

Gibbs marched back to her. "This could be our kidnapper."

"I don't think so." Abby felt herself wanting to run. However, she knew that Gibbs needed all information to help find Ziva.

"Abs, spill." Gibbs softened as he saw his favorite become nervous at her information.

"Tony's DNA was found on the sheets too." Abby swallowed. "Tony was with Ziva last night. They were…" Abby smiled a quirky smile. "Tony and Ziva were hitting the sheets it seems."

Gibbs demeanor suddenly became forlorn. "I didn't need that information." He still said . "Good job, Abs."

"I don't feel like it's so good." Abby confessed. "If it was just Tony, I'd be ecstatic. But two men…I just didn't think Ziva was like that."

"She isn't!" Tony stated angrily. "She was NEVER with Ray! NEVER!"

"Tony, I told you to stay in the bullpen." Gibbs turned to take control of the situation.

"Ziva and I. That's it, Boss." Tony sputtered out.

"How much did you hear?" Abby spoke up. Gibbs worried about that himself.

"You said that Ray and my DNA both.. on her sheets." Tony walked forward. "Ziva was never with Ray. He was only a friend."

"I think we need to talk about this somewhere else, Tony." Gibbs touched his flustered senior agent on the shoulder.

"I agree." Vance walked in the door.

Ziva through up her arms. "Where are my ESP senses? Okay. Get out of my lab and let me work."

"Dinozzo, interrogation." Vance ordered.

"Am I suspect?" Tony felt like the breath had already been knocked out of him. He didn't need much more happening. Ziva was missing. She was accused of being with two men in one night. His and her secret of being lovers was out in the open. He just wanted to find her and make every thing right again. Nothing felt right without Ziva.

"We need to know what happened last night. You were obviously there. Interrogation. That is an order." Vance sternly stated. "Now, Dinozzo."

"I want to find her. You're wasting time." Tony rebelled.

"Tony." Gibbs took control of his agitated agent. "You may know something you don't realize. We're doing all we can. Help her. You know that sometimes questioning helps."

"Yes, Boss." Tony walked away.

Vance turned toward Abby after Tony walked out. "What else to do you have?"

Abby glanced towards Gibbs. He nodded his head for her to give Vance the information.

Abby stated. "The blood on the carpet was Ray's." Then, Abby picked up the pregnancy test that McGee had bagged as evidence. "Ziva's pregnant."

Vance took the bagged test. He sighed. "I think Tony has just became a suspect."

**Author's NOTE: Keep reading! Don't get upset with me. Remember I'm a TIVA through and through. And YEAH! For all the great reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Interrogation 1**

Abby stomped her foot angrily at herself. "How could I have missed this!"

Abby then proceeded to scrape the substance from her new found object. She placed the substance to be tested on the microscope. She began to hum as she waited on results. She decided to test a theory of hers while she waited. However the wait wasn't long. "Hmmm. Ziva's fingernail. No surprise on that one. Now to see what substance was under it."

She continued to hum as she looked in the microscope. "Human flesh. Well, Ziva, looks like you tried to leave us a clue." Abby smiled.

"Crap…crap…crap…crap…" Abby picked up the phone. "Gibbs, I got something."

0o0o00o0o

Tony breathed out in frustration. He inhaled the air just as slowly as he had exhaled. "WE'RE WASTING TIME HERE!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Who are you yelling at ,Dinozzo?" Vance walked in carrying a file that he tossed on the table in front of Tony.

Tony turned to stare at Vance. "First of all, if you plan on interrogating me, it won't work."

"Really?" Vance sat down glancing through the file. "You are a suspect in the case if you didn't know."

"I figured that out. After all, I am an investigator." Tony scowled. "I'm telling you that I need to be out there finding her."

"Should you?" Vance didn't look at Tony. "Or would you be hiding more evidence?"

Tony bit his tongue. He wanted any information he could get. Perhaps, he could bait Vance instead of the other way around. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite Vance.

Vance slammed down the folder. "You were jealous of her and Ray!"

"Yep." Tony crossed his arms over his chest then propped his feet on the table. "At first. But Ziva's a smart woman. Why settle for spam when she can have prime rib?"

"I suppose you're prime rib and he's spam." Vance growled out.

"She thought so. Her words not mine. Of course, Ziva got the word _spam_ wrong." Tony shrugged. "I let her by with that one though. She was breathing rather heavily when she said it."

Vance knocked Tony's feet from the table. "You smug son of a…."

Tony chuckled interrupting Vance. "Now..now, Director. That isn't very professional."

"Where is she?" Vance stood up and tossed his chair backwards.

"Are you bad cop? Because Gibbs is great at the good cop routine." Tony stood up and walked to the mirrored viewing window. "You out there, Boss?"

"You were angry with Ziva because she chose Ray over you! You were angry because you found her and Ray in bed together." Vance kept prodding. "You're ego couldn't take it being second choice. Or was it because Ziva was playing two men? She was having sex with two men! Was that what got you most? That you couldn't satisfy her alone?" Vance was getting smugger with his choice of words.

"Ziva's not like that." Tony swallowed trying to remain calm. "Don't even go there, Director."

"Really?" Vance crossed his arms defiantly. "Then why didn't she tell you about the child she is carrying?"

Tony clinched his fists tightly before landing one to Vance's jaw. Vance fell back to the floor startled. Before Tony had a chance to land any more blows to Vance, McGee and Gibbs were in the interrogation room holding Tony by his arms.

"He's just baiting you, Tony." Gibbs warned. "You fell for it."

"Good cop, Boss?" Tony pulled from Gibbs and McGee's grasps.

"No, Tony." Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Good friend."

McGee helped Vance to his feet. Vance spit blood out to the floor. "Hand in your badge. You're fired!"

Tony pulled his badge from his blue jeans pocket. "No problem. Now I can go and find her."

"Not so fast!" Vance winced in pain as he pointed for the newly arriving guards at the door. "Detain this man. He just assaulted a federal officer."

The men grabbed Tony. Gibbs touched Tony's shoulder. He whispered. "I got your back."

Tony stared at Gibbs. For the first time, Gibbs understood his senior agent's feeling for Ziva David. It showed in his moistened eyes. "I just want to find her, Boss. I can't live without her."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. "I remember."

0o0o0o0o0o

Tony laid restless that night in his holding cell. He blinked a few tears away. _Pregnant_. Ziva was pregnant. He knew without a doubt that she was carrying his child. He didn't care what the evidence was saying. Ziva was faithful to him.

"I bought you a clean change of clothes." McGee stood outside the cell glancing in at Tony. He never mentioned seeing Tony's emotional face. Instead, he kept talking like he hadn't been there to see Tony wipe tears from his face. "You broke Leon's jaw. He won't be interrogating you anymore. But he'll be watching Gibbs do it."

"Thanks." Tony took off his shirt. He tossed it to McGee. "Have Abby test this."

"Why?" McGee stared at the bloodied shirt. "It's your blood."

"I know that." Tony turned his back to place his shirt on. McGee raised an eyebrow but never questioned what he saw. "But you should've already took it. You and Gibbs know that."

"We trust you, Tony." McGee stated matter of factly.

"I know that too, McTrustworthy." Tony sat down on his cot in the cell after pulling off his jeans to place on the clean ones. "But Vance doesn't. So don't make him fire you too. I need someone I can trust to find her and not make this case into a prosecution of me. Gibbs and you will keep me informed agent or not. You both will put Ziva first."

"We're working around the clock." McGee caught Tony's jeans as he threw them to him. "I'd never guessed you and her."

"You wrote it in your book." Tony half smiled.

"Didn't think you'd break the rules." McGee smiled back. "Guess you couldn't resist."

"Not a chance." Tony laid back on his cot. He folded his arms under his head. "I just wish I told her."

"Told her what?" McGee asked.

Tony closed his eyes. "That I loved her."

**Author's NOTE: I love the reviews. I hope all are still reading. I don't know how to check how many are reading this thing. So the reviews let me see if any one is interested. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I hope this doesn't get confusing. Tony's thoughts and past memories will be in italics. He is only saying things that are not in italics but his thoughts when questioned are italicized.**

**Chapter 5: Good Cop, Great Friend**

"Here you go." Gibbs pushed a coffee towards Tony. "With sugar."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony frowned. "Well, not so much boss now."

"We'll get that cleared away soon enough." Gibbs half smiled.

"Not really worried about that." Tony took a sip of his coffee. "Just worried about her."

"Did you get any sleep to clear that head?" Gibbs leaned back as he glanced over the folder. He was worried about Ziva. However, he was also worried about his best agent as well.

"Not really." Tony closed his eyes.

"Didn't think you would. The rest of the team didn't either. Abby is working through the night as well as McGee." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "I could use your perspective."

"Is any one watching?" Tony nodded to the mirrored window.

"Yep." Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "I'm doing my job, Dinozzo. But I'm hear as friend foremost. I just need to know what happened that night."

"Did you know?" Tony ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"Know?" Gibbs glanced up from looking at the file before him.

"About me and Ziva. That we were lovers." Tony almost flinched saying that out loud to Gibbs.

"That one slipped by me." Gibbs tossed a picture down in front of Tony. "Guess my gut didn't catch that one. You two were good at hiding that one."

"Less complicated keeping it in the dark." Tony cranked his neck. "That cot was terrible. You and Jenny didn't hide very well. I saw the past in both your eyes."

Gibbs never answered he just acknowledged that Tony was stating that even Gibbs broke the rules.

"Maybe you didn't break the rules. Maybe the rules were put in place because of Jenny." Tony put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He knew not to expect an answer from Gibbs. Therefore, he changed the subject. "How is keeping me here helping find Ziva?"

"We're working every angle, Tony. But in order to clear you, I need answers." Gibbs tapped the photo. "What do you make of this?"

"It's a fingernail. Ziva's." Tony picked up the picture.

"You know this how?" Gibbs slipped the photo back into the file after Tony handed it back.

"Because she had that color fingernail polish on the night before she went missing." Tony exhaled. "Where'd you find it?"

"Wrapped in the sheets. Abby was hanging the sheet for some kind of test. It fell out." Gibbs folded his hands on the table. "She found your DNA under the nail. Can you explain that?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah. McGee could help."

"How's that?" Gibbs questioned in confusion.

"He saw me without a shirt." Tony adjusted himself uncomfortably in his chair. "Boss, how much you wanting to know?"

"The truth, Tony. What do you need to say?" Gibbs never unfolded his hands. "Because I know you have an explanation."

"Ziva is a very…" Tony rubbed his chin as he contemplated his answer. "She's very vivacious. Especially if we were fussing."

"She scratched you during a fuss?" Gibbs's face shown confusion. This wasn't looking good for his agent.

"No." Tony's face flushed red. "Kind of hard discussing this with ya, Boss."

"I'm not judging you, Tony." Gibbs scratched his head. "I just need answers so I can clear you and find our girl."

Tony swallowed anxiously.

"_That's not how it is Ziva!" Tony yelled angrily. "Ray wants more from you!"_

"_He's a friend! That's all." Ziva countered. "Unlike you and E.J.!" _

"_I was playing her!" Tony flashed an angry look at her. "I've explained! Over and over! I've told you everything!"_

"_Yes! Including your little tryst in the shower!" Ziva turned from him._

"_We weren't seeing each other! Remember! You called it quits. YET again!" Tony slammed his fist against the wall busting a hole in the plaster. _

_Ziva scorned him in Hebrew as she approached him. She took his hand to inspect him. "You are jealous when there is no reason."_

"_Yeah! I see how he looks at you. He knows about us! Yet there he is coming to town to see you." Tony pulled his hand away from her. "Maybe I should call E.J. back and spend a day with her tomorrow since you seem to have plans with Ray."_

"_I hate you!" Ziva screamed angrily at Tony._

"_To Hll you do." Tony grabbed her by the hair. His fingers entangled in her dark curls._

_Ziva smacked his face before grabbing him by the neck and forcing a searing kiss on his lips. _

_Ziva pulled from the heated kiss. "I am better than her. Am I not? You want me more. Do you not?" _

"_You know I do." Tony was breathless. He could still see Ziva's anger in her eyes. It only made him want her more. Because he knew that behind the flashes of anger was also passion and desire. He also knew this fight was going to end like most of their fights did. It would end in their making love. A heated angry colliding of lovers was about to erupt. _

_Ziva pushed Tony against the wall that his fist had moments earlier broken through. Her lips locked with his again as her legs wrapped tightly around his waste. They eagerly rid one another of clothing before carelessly making their way down the hall. Tony knew they'd be making love quickly and forcefully. It was how they relieved their aggression at times. He'd never complain._

_As they made love, Ziva scraped down Tony's back. Tony's shoulders flinched at the pain of her nails digging in his skin. He could tell that Ziva wanted more of him. She wanted to prove that he belonged to her. That they belonged to each other._

_As her fingernails dragged down his skin. He growled lustfully into her ear. "Ziva…" He teased. "I am better than him. Am I not?" He repeated her words of earlier._

"_I've never been with him, Tony. I tell you the truth." Ziva chuckled as she pulled Tony to her. "Why would I want Sham when I can have prime rib?"_

_Tony pulled back to stare at his lover. He pushed back Ziva's sweaty tendrils of hair. "Ditto."_

"She scratched my back when we were having sex." Tony stared at Gibbs. "Is that answer enough, Boss?"

**Author's note: Thanks again for the reading and reviews. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. And if you have any suggestions..I will take them in consideration. For instance, someone mentioned Gibbs not being called sir..never realized I even wrote it that way. So I fixed it next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ray**

Gibbs was called out of interrogation. Tony was escorted back to his holding cell. Gibbs ordered the guard to get Tony pizza for lunch before going to see why he was called out of questioning.

"Boss, Ray was found." McGee stood watching them lead Tony away.

"Well don't stand there. Bring him in for questioning." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand. Ray's body was found. He's dead, Boss." McGee handed him a file with photos of Ray. "Where'd Leon go, Tim?"

"His office." McGee followed behind Gibbs. "He's not in the best mood."

"When is he ever in a good mood?" Gibbs kept marching towards Leon's office. McGee wanted to laugh at the irony of Gibbs speaking of someone else's good mood.

"Well, Boss, he's in a worse mood than usual. His jaw is pretty messed up. You can barely hear what he says. He wanted to be the one to interrogate Tony."

"Tony put a stop to that. Didn't he?" Gibbs halted.

"You don't think Tony did it on purpose?" McGee stopped at his desk. "Do you?"

"Yeah. Elf Lord, I do." Gibbs shook his head. "He wanted me to question him. Leon Vance has always had it out for Tony. Well, at least that is how Tony feels. So he wasn't going to confide in him. Tony also knew he'd get fired. Tony's far from stupid. He knows we can only hold him so long if we don't have enough evidence. He didn't want to be an agent on this case. He wants to find Ziva without rules."

"He didn't much follow the rules any way." McGee quipped. He noticed the stare that Gibbs centered on him. He stuttered. "I..I..well mean. One rule. Twelve. Uhhh. Keeping quiet now, Boss."

Gibbs nodded in satisfaction. "Get busy on Ray's phone logs. And…" Gibbs stopped his descending of the stairs. "Take what information we have to inform Tony. I need my best agent on this one."

"Yes, Boss. On it." McGee glanced sideways at the office beside the bullpen. "What do I do with the E.J.'s team? They'll be coming back from the crime scene wanting to butt in again."

"They were assigned to this case too." Gibbs shook his head back and forth. "So do what I told you to do."

"Got ya, Boss." Tim smirked. "Send them on another wild goose chase."

"Exactly. I don't want her messing up this investigation because of a witch hunt for Tony." Gibbs turned on that note and ascended the stairs.

"I would've changed the "w" in witch to a "b" personally." Abby stated as she approached McGee. "How's Tony doing, Timmy?"

"He misses her." McGee was typing quickly on his keyboard. "He loves her. Did you know Tony loved Ziva?"

"Well, duh." Abby chuckled. "I think every one knew that. Didn't you know?"

"Yeah." McGee paused. "I guess I did. Never thought they'd cross the line though."

"Me either." Abby sat perched on McGee's desk. "I guess they were pretty good at hiding. I mean all the snide comments to each other at work. Then they went home and did the horizontal mambo. Go figure."

"Tony said that Ziva scratched him while…" McGee blushed. "Well, you know. It's true too. I saw his back."

Abby chortled before kissing McGee's cheek. "I never doubted my Tony. Just couldn't figure out how his skin got under her nails. I guess those two are pretty intense. Makes me blush even thinking about it."

"I try not to." McGee added quickly.

"I think it's sexy." Abby stood up. "More than sexy. Like on fire sexy. Better than mold porn."

0o0o0o0o0o

"I need my best agent back." Gibbs burst through Vance's door.

Vance quirked his eyebrow. "Seriously. I can barely talk because of that agent."

"Come on, Leon. You deserved it. The man had no idea that the woman he loved is carrying his child. You blurted it out there. You were goading him." Gibbs paced around Vance. "You surely don't think Tony did this?"

"I didn't." Vance grunted out almost inaudible. "The evidence is saying different. The FBI is on its way. We can't investigate our own on this."

"They'll be busier trying to convict Tony than finding Ziva." Gibbs complained.

"Sure they will." Vance sounded like he was talking through a straw. "That will keep Tony detained. He is fired up on emotion. He could hinder this case more than help it. Besides, this will give you more time to concentrate on finding her. Tony is good at handling himself."

"Obviously." Gibbs taunted as he walked out.

Vance rubbed his jaw. "Too good at handling himself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Wow. Ray's dead." Tony leaned back against the hard cement wall behind him. "She's okay. I know she is."

"Of course, she is." Abby smiled sweetly. "Does it scare you?"

"Her missing? A lot. I know Ziva can handle herself but I don't know how she is doing trying to protect herself." Tony stared at Abby. "Usually, she doesn't mind harms way."

"However, now she's carrying your baby." Abby held onto the bars of the cell. "That is the question I was asking. Does it scare you knowing that you got a baby on the way?"

"Honestly, I haven't really had time to think about it." Tony raked his hand over the thin cot mattress. "Abs, I want to find her. There's so much I need to say before we even begin to talk about the baby."

"We'll find her. McGee has found a few leads. Him and Gibbs are tracing them down now." Abby shook the bars of his cell. "I want to bust you out of here!"

Tony cocked his head sideways. "Thanks, Abs."

"For wanting to break you out of jail." Abby laughed with a squishing of her nose.

"No." Tony ran his hand over his face warily. "For knowing that her baby is mine and not Ray's."

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Italics are thoughts to the character..in this case, Ziva's**

**Chapter 7: A Look at Ziva**

Ziva ran her hand over her flat stomach. Her hand brushed over and over her taunt abs. She closed her eyes trying to imagine a living human being under that skin of hers.

"I am not worthy of you." She whispered as she raked her hand once more over her stomach. "He is a great man. Your father. Not like mine. I am unworthy of him as well. I never told him I loved him. I am not worthy to whisper those words to him. But I promise that when we survive this. I will love you with every thing inside of me. I may not tell him but I promise to tell you often. From the moment I thought you were, I wanted you."

Ziva sat down on the soft quilted bed. She felt so tired. She glanced at her prison. Chuckling lightly, Ziva fell back onto the clean bedding. "Who has me here? Why keep me in such grand style?"

No answer as usual. Her prison consisted of a bedroom and bathroom all decorated in a very girlish pink princess style. She imagined it would be the perfect room to a girl around the age of twelve. A child not quite the little girl anymore yet not the age of a teen, who was ready to give up the girly things in life. The bed was bigger than expected for a child that age. It was a queen size bed with numerous pillows of white lace and pink satin.

Food was plenty and healthy. Ziva ate of it willingly. She knew that she now carried a child within her. She'd do her best to be a good mother even if the child was residing in her womb. She would wake to a tray of fruit, different breakfast breads such as bagels, toast, and croissants, and different types of eggs. Her drink was always a glass of orange juice and a cold glass of milk. She had hoped to catch the person delivering the tray. However, the one morning she awoke to the sound of the tray being delivered, she was too late. Lunch and Dinner were always served the same way. She'd go to shower or to the bathroom. The door would be locked as she did. She'd come out when it was opened to a tray of food.

Ziva knew the Mossad officer in her had to be able to hear the person entertaining. Therefore, Ziva deduced that she was drugged some way to sleep when food was delivered for breakfast. Because of the great care taken of her, she assumed the drug would not effect her baby. Lunch and dinner was at different times due to when the person or persons keeping her had her locked in the bathroom.

Ziva felt calm but caged. She had searched the room trying to find a way out. Although the room looked peaceful, beneath the flower papered walls was cinderblock and behind the pink frilly curtains was a window with bars that looked out over nothingness.

Ziva curled into a ball on the bed glancing through the reading material placed on the night stand. She noted that some books were about parent hood, early pregnancy, and family. This was the only thing that frightened Ziva. Whoever had her knew she was carrying a child. Instinct told her that her captive wasn't really after her but the child within her womb.

How they knew was the mystery. Because Ziva herself had only discovered she was with child the morning of her capture. Tony didn't even know.

Ziva never felt worthy of Anthony Dinozzo since the day returning from Somalia. She had fought her feelings for him because of that. Yes. They had been lovers for a long time. However, Ziva had always broken up the relationship when she felt they were getting too close. He deserved so much more than damaged goods. If it was not for her jealousy, she would think that E.J. deserved him more than her.

Tony had claimed it was a game put together by him and Gibbs. Gibbs had pulled a Jenny on him. Get close to E.J. to see what was happening with her and Vance. Tony accepted the job without hesitation. He was interested but not enthralled. He was enthralled with Ziva David. If only Ziva realized she was worthy of his enchantment with her.

She loved Tony with the very core of her being. That was never the problem in the relationship they shared. It was always her feelings of unworthiness of him. So many questions had played in her head of why it couldn't be until she deemed herself a nothing wanting a somebody worthy of much more than her. One question almost deafened her at times. How could he love her when she treated him so badly in Israel?

She had asked him once something similar to that question.

"_Why do you want me at all when I pulled a gun on you?"_

_Tony only laughed at Ziva as he rolled her to her back. He stared into her eyes and stated matter of fact. "You didn't even have your finger on the trigger."_

She had found a couple of cameras when she searched the room. They couldn't be removed. She didn't try too hard to destroy them. After all, when and not IF Tony found her, the evidence of her capture would be on tape.

"I miss him." She had pleaded loudly once to the camera. Ziva was missing Tony as well as his body at night. He had became her needed habit. Her beg became a whisper. "I need him."

The only thing that kept her going was the memories that she allowed to play in her head of Tony and her together. One of her fondest memories was their first kiss. Not the kiss shared during undercover work but their first real kiss.

"_Come in, Tony." Ziva opened the door to her apartment. "What movie do you have for us tonight?"_

_Tony held up the DVD. "Smokey and the Bandit."_

"_Okay." Ziva had enjoyed their nights together. Tony was now her new boss. Gibbs had left the team. However, Tony came to her home one night asking her to watch a movie with him. It became a regular thing. _

_They laughed at the ridiculous movie. Ziva had stated Tony should grow a mustache. He agreed if she would make love to him with a cowboy hat on. It was fun and refreshing._

_Then they halted the laughing with an intense stare. Before either knew it, they had bridged the gap between them and kissed. It was a slow and passionate kiss not at all furious as they kissed while under cover. It was a kiss of intense tasting and longing. Taking their time in that kiss to explore one another's mouth while exploring new territory as more than partners and more than friends. Even more than a new boss and his new Mossad agent. It was a bridge being crossed into becoming future lovers. _

_That is exactly what would have happened at that time if Eli David had not been spying on them. Instead, their nights had only made it to intense make outs that both knew would lead to more. Yet they waited on that level in their relationship to savor what they had going on at the time. They wanted it to last as long as possible. Not jumping into sex was their way of saying they appreciated what they had started and were willing to wait to make it last. _

_Ziva had put a stop to the almost affair when it was revealed that Eli was watching her. So she told Tony it was over. Tony had walked away with his pride in tact. He never begged her even though he wanted to. Their relationship was strained for a while. Then Jeanne came along. Tony had fallen in love. Ziva had lost her chance. So she thought. _

Ziva sighed out in a strange contentment. She didn't doubt Tony would find and rescue her. He had rescued her before when all seemed hopeless. She had survived torture and much more. Now she would have to survive the strange capture of doting on her every need. She laughed at the irony of the situation. She was being waited upon like a princess. Yet she was held captive like an animal.

Ziva closed her eyes preparing to sleep. She realized that she had only been there a few days. She could handle this. The only thing that made her fear losing her mind in such an easy place to stay compared to Somalia was her deep longing to be near Tony.

"_Are you dreaming?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear._

"_Maybe." Ziva purred. She rolled over to face him. "But reality is much better." She stretched her arms up to encircle Tony's neck. _

"_Well, as much as I'd like a booty call." Tony winked as he slapped Ziva's backside. "Gibbs called. Your cells been vibrating too. He said we got a dead body."_

_Ziva stretched. "Does he think we will come in without a shower?"_

"_Nah. He said hurry and shower. Get a hold of Ziva if I could and meet him at the location." Tony explained. "He didn't know I was right beside of you."_

_Ziva yawned then let loose of Tony's neck.. "Then join me for a shower."_

Ziva's eyes became heavier as she thought of Tony and her together. Soon she was asleep.

"She asleep yet?" He asked as he stared at the monitor.

"Yes." She stated before turning in her chair. "This is working so far. Well, all but Ray. That didn't work as well as we thought."

"No kidding." He sat down on the edge of desk that held the computer monitor. "He became a liability to us. Ray wasn't doing his job. He was too busy trying to get close to Ziva instead of make her think he was close."

"That's true." She shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe she never fell for his charms. Now instead of his baby. We're stuck with Tony's."

"Well, at least the mother is the right one." He pushed off the desk. "I got to check in with the boss."

"I have to make sure she's asleep so I can get that ultrasound." She stated as she stood.

"By the way, what are we going to tell the girl about Ray?" He rubbed his neck. "She was in love with him."

"The boss will find her another match for her husband." She explained. "Let's just hope she accepts the plan. It will help when we explain it was Ziva's and Ray's baby. And that Ziva died in child birth leaving the child with her."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this isn't getting boring. Seems the reviews are slowing compared to beginning. Maybe it is a little cheesy plot..thought it would be fun this way. **


End file.
